Dr. Seuss' The Sneetches (2019 film)/Credits
Full Credits for Dr. Seuss' The Sneetches (2019 film). Logos Opening Dr. Seuss' THE SNEETCHES Closing Directed by KYLE BALDA, STEVE MARTINO Written by CINCO PAUL and KEN DAURIO Produced by ADAM SANDLER CHRIS MELEDANDRI JANET HEALY MARK SWIFT DAN LIN PHIL LORD, p.g.a CHRISTOPHER MILLER ''', p.g.a '''ROY LEE Based upon the book by DR.SEUSS ''' Executive Producers '''PHIL LORD CHIRSTOPHER MILLER ADAM SANDLER CHRIS RENAUD Co-Producers ADAM WILLIAMS ROY LEE Production Designer THOMAS POTTER Edited by NICK KENWAY, A.C.E Music by MARK MOTHERSBAUGH Director of Animation CHRIS McKAY Associate Producer CHIRSTOPHER GRACIE Visual Effects Supervisor PHILIPPE GLUCLMAN Head of Story JOE MATEO Head of Layout YONG DUK JHUN Head of Animation ZACH A. PARRISH Technical Director SAM TERRYSON Crowd Supervisor YASSER HAMED Associate Technical Supervisors BRETT ACHORN RAY HALEBLIAN Supervising Editor/Sound Designer MICHAEL KING Executive Music Producer ALI DEE THERODORE Casting by MARY HIDAGO A UNIVERSAL PICTURES / WARNER BROS. PICTURES ''' Presentation A '''DR. SEUSS / CHRIS MELEDANDRI / WANDA PICTURES / RIDEBACK / LORD MILLER / VERTIGO ENTERTAINMENT Production Crawl Art CAST ADDITIONAL VOICES WARNER ANIMATION GROUP STORY Story Artists KRISTAL BABICH EMILY DEAN KURT DUMAS NORA EARLIE MATT FLYNN MICHAEL FONG MEGAN LAWTON YORIAKI MOCHIZUKI CHRIS PALUSZEK BRIAN PIMENTAL ERIC RAMSEY SASHA SCHOTZKO-HARRIS DAVID TUBER HEIKO VON DRENGENBERG NATALIE WETZIG Additional Story Artists MICHAEL CACHUELA SEAN CHARMATZ JOEL CRAWFORD VILLAMOR CRUZ THERESA CULLEN KALVIN LEE STEVEN MacLEOD WILLIAM MATA MISHI MCCRAIG JANUEL MERCADO ROBERT PORTER ROB SCHRAB JOEL VENTI KIRK VAN WORMER CAREY YOST ART Visual Development Artists ANDY BIALK JASON BOESCH DAVE DEVRIES BECKY DREISDADT KALI FONTECCHIO PABLO GOSTANIAN ASAVARI KUMAR SHAIVALINI KUMAR JOSE GARIBALDI DAVID JAMES VAUGHAN LING LYNN NAYLOR-RECCARDI TEDDY NEWTON CHRIS RECCARDI LOU ROMANO BRAM SELS PAUL J. SULLIVAN WILL SWEENEY AGUSTIN VALCARENGHI JULIA VICKERMAN JAMES WHITE EDITORIAL Additional Editors MARCUS TAYLOR ANNA SOLORIO-CATALANO JESSICA AMBINDER-ROJAS WYATT JONES TODD HANSEN DOUG NICHOLAS GARRET ELKINS First Assistant Editor DARRIN LY Assistant Editors VAUGHN BIEN III MICHAEL HUGH O’DONNELL CARRIE OWENS ELAINE WALRATH NICK WILLARD Additional Assistant Editors BEN COX EMMA DUPELL TRAVIS DULTZ LAWRENCE GAN MICHAEL MATZDORFF DAVID SEAN TELLER ALEXANDER WU PRODUCTION ANIMAL LOGIC Modelers André Boulet Christina Lik Shan Chu Daniel Goganovski Sean Pow Bonnie Sin Michelle Jw Tang Paul Braddock Edgar DeGuzman Tristan Goodes Roxane Martinez Kevin R. Prato Laura Soriano Kamel Browne Angela Ensele Aii Harada Kaleb Rice Aaron Stedman David Whittaker Matte Painters Conrad Allan M.J. Sarmiento Dudley Birch Joshua Caez Michael Halford Sheridan Steven Layout Artists Laurence Andrews Gareth Cowen Tim Gaul Pablo Calvillo Omar Dabbagh Eoin P. Murphy Vernessa Cook Sakey Dave Edwardz Lachlan Phillips Lead Animators Animators Jhon Alvarado Simon Ashton Dug Calder Sergio Delfino Mike Dugard Andrew Hunt Dan Lane Loïc Miermont Christopher Potter Christina So Stewart Alves Sven Assumuss Marco Carpagnano Jerome Dernoncourt Chris Ebeling Kayn Garcia Scott Hunter Beorn Leonard Gregory Naud Christel Pougeoise Nicklas Anderson Blair Burke Mike Cottee Patricko Ducaud Matt Everitt Neil Kennedy Stein Lotveit Craig Peck Tim Rowlandson Mathieu Walsh Technical Animators Effects Artists Lighting Artists Ross Anderson Nicholas Cross Carine Gillet Aaron Hoffman Etienne Marc Matthieu Molina Wayne Dsborne Guillaume Ruegg Domenik Simpson Miguel A P Tejerina Kevin Baker Nicholas Deboar Natalia Gubareva Ryan Kirby Mathew Mackereth Joshua Nunn Cinizia Pegorin Chris Russell Feargal Stewart Celine Velasco Vivian David Rachael Dunk Herbert Hainsche Stefan Litterini Graeme McGirr Timothy Kenyon Tavis Roberts Francesco Sansoni Aditya Talwar Khai Tuck Wong Compositors Troy Darben Phillip Lange Kazia Roach Tyson Donnelly Alex Lay Matt Greig Norah Mulroney Guido Wolter STEREOSCOPIC 3D Stereo Conversion by Stereo D Production Coordinators Compositing Artists Stereo Final Checkers Jason Thomas Stereo Animators Dwight Angeltio Paul Baccam Dustin Blaise David Blythe Rochelle Brown Hector Cabrera Monica Castro Bradley Chowning Travis Fruci Michele Hunt Bill Jackson Aleks Justensen Nikki Lee Andrew Marquez Anthony Martin Kindra McCall Cesar Ploneda Erik Ploneda Cody Poag Gerard Retulla Agustin Rios Vincent Rosas Yandri Sanchez Eric Timm PRODUCTION Additional Production Support Production Assistants POST PRODUCTION Original Dialogue Mixers POST PRODUCTION SOUND Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company - Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixers Michael King Gary A. Rizzo ADR Loop Group David Arnott Doug Burch Catherine Cavadini Lanai Chapman Will Collyer Abby Craden Aaron Fors Willow Geer Barbara Iley Carlyle King Daamen J. Krall Jeremy Maxwell Paige Pollack Alex Puccinelli David J. Randolph Noreen Reardon Regina Taufen Nancy Truman Children's Loop Group ViviAnn Lee Animation, Visual Effects, CGI Animation and Visual Effects by Animal Logic MUSIC Score Choir Elyse Willis Technical Support Bradley Harding TECHNICOLOR DIGITAL IMAGING SONGS Soundtrack Available on SPECIAL THANKS ADDITIONAL THANKS PRODUCTION BABIES Fred Mark John Tammy Audrey Timothy Louis Alex Peter Gary Harry Ted Jim James Rico Henry Tom Bob Milo Alonso Helen Johnathan Jordan Larry Lenny Pidge Kim Video Games Available On Filmed in Locations of New South Wales, Australia With The Assistance of Screen NSW Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 02347) Presented in association with Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. Universal Pictures did not receive any payment or other consideration or enter into agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Copyright © 2019 Universal Studios and Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios © 2013 Universal Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the berne Convention and all national laws giving effects thereto. THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES, UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. THE CHARACTERS AND EVENTS DEPICTED IN THIS PHOTOPLAY ARE FICTITIOUS, ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS, LIVING OR DEAD, IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States, United Kingdom and other countries throughout the world. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosection. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits